


转存46

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存46

2

01

赵云澜蹬着他那辆自行车到沈巍家楼下的时候，正好和从单元门里走出来的沈冕撞了个正着。

他看起来没睡好，脸色有些发灰。赵云澜刚想跟他打个招呼，就发现他左边的脸上挂了彩，左边眼睛下面青了一大块儿。

沈冕本来就不是什么乖宝贝儿，跟着他那帮五颜六色的狐朋狗友们瞎胡闹，三天一小伤五天一大伤，这种小淤青就没在他胳膊上断过，但是这还是第一次看到沈冕被打到脸。赵云澜下意识的问：“面面，这脸怎么回事儿啊？”

没想到沈冕狠狠地瞪了他一眼，打开自行车的锁，飞快的骑走了。

丈二和尚赵云澜摸了摸自己的后脑勺，心说这小子看不上自己也不是一天两天了，至于这么苦大仇深的吗，那模样像是我把他给揍成麦兜了似的。

他三两步爬上三楼，刚要按沈家的门铃，沈巍推门就出来了。

赵云澜发现他的右脸上也青了一块，顿时心疼的不行：“这怎么回事儿，谁欺负你了？”

沈巍面上一片风淡云轻，温温和和道：“摔的。”

话音未落，沈母从门内探出个脑袋，手上拿着几个橘子：“小巍啊，带两只橘子走。”

沈母是高级知识分子，长在红旗下的大家闺秀。他们家两个儿子的眉眼都像极了她，平常一口上海吴语又缓又细软，见谁都一副柔柔的笑脸：“啊，是云澜哦。”

“阿姨好，”赵云澜冲沈母一笑，伸手指了指沈巍脸上那块青：“小巍这脸上怎么见青了呀？”

“帮面面打相打了，阿伐晓得撒事体，问伊也伐讲。（和面面打架了，不知道因为什么，问他也不说）”

和沈冕打架？

沈巍和沈冕平常的关系说不上特别好赵云澜是知道的，也没至于到动手的程度啊。他斟酌了一下，感觉这个事情可能不同寻常。

从高二开始，学校明面上响应国家‘减负’的号召，暗地里还是给通校生也加了一个晚自习。赵云澜写完了政治卷子，想起了早上的事情，沈巍脸上的淤青和沈冕瞪他那一眼。

沈巍的非同寻常就是赵云澜的事关重大，他思考的时候不经意的抬起了头，正好看到沈巍专心致志做题的脸。

夏天的教室总是非常闷热，学生们在晚自习这个时候总是会脱掉校服外套，教导处的老师也会睁一只眼闭一只眼。沈巍也不例外，他把校服脱掉后，里面是板板整整的白色衬衫，在有些冷的白炽灯管下看起来干净清秀。

赵云澜看着看着，就觉得四周都安静了，脑子里想的那些鸡零狗碎都揉碎了散在这安静的眉目里，只剩下血液奔腾入心脏扬起的惊涛骇浪，‘咚’‘咚’的一起一伏。

“怎么了？”沈巍注意到他的目光，停下笔看过来。

他的眼睛一对过来，赵云澜吓了一大跳：“啊，没，没事。”

沈巍不明所以的眨了眨眼睛，赵云澜突然发现他的睫毛长的惊人。

我在干嘛，为什么要观察小巍？

赵云澜咬碎了嘴里含着的硬糖，觉得面皮有点发烧，他掩饰性的咳嗽了两声，手欠似的扒拉着沈巍袖子上的扣子。

“小巍啊……”

“嗯？”

“你可知道我多爱你。”他没正形的哼哼了一句，换来沈巍用圆珠笔轻轻地敲了一记头：“你这么闲，作业都写完了？”

“写完了，”赵云澜像是不经意的提到：“你昨天和面面吵架了？”

沈巍的笔尖顿了半秒，之后又像是没事儿一样流畅的在纸上划得沙沙：“他这么大了，别叫他小名了。”

赵云澜心说我天天叫你小名也没见你有什么意见啊，不过表面上还是从善如流道：“你昨天和沈冕吵架了？”

“没什么大事儿。”

“这可不像你啊，没什么大事儿还动手。沈冕就那个样子，你都当他哥十六年了，还跟他较劲——”

他话头一停，因为沈巍把那一小截袖子抽走了。

赵云澜呆了一秒，又挂上了一副没皮没脸的笑，并且再次伸手扯住了沈巍的袖子。

“你伤到了我该不舒服了，对吧，小巍？”

沈巍手一抖，划下了歪歪扭扭的一个逗号。

02

沈巍就是一块儿铁板，他不想说的事儿，玉皇大帝都劝不动，赵云澜是知道的，于是他决定从沈冕下手。

龙城地价寸土寸金，近几年更是水涨船高，龙城一中不过是得了一个年代久远的好处，才能占据在繁华市中心一大片高楼大厦中间，不过近两年也被政府削的越来越‘袖珍’。沈冕和他们虽然是同一个年级，但是因为不是一个班，被生生分到东楼去了。

于是赵云澜趁着午休，假借着肚子痛去厕所的理由，偷偷摸摸去东楼找了沈冕。

沈冕虽然混，但是凭借着一张出众的脸也招来了几个‘左膀右臂’，烛九就是其中最忠心耿耿的一个，视沈冕为人生理想与偶像，在沈冕染完白毛以后他以迅雷不及掩耳之势也跟风染了一头紫。不过发型师可能出师没多久，他那大头在光下一照像是一颗长了毛的茄子。

他用鼻子看着赵云澜：“你找BOSS什么事儿。”

哟呵，还挺洋气。赵云澜叼着棒棒糖，似笑非笑：“你是沈冕吗？”

“他是我大哥，你找他先问我。”烛九拨了一下自己的刘海，摆出一个自以为邪魅狷狂的笑。

“我什么时候多你这个弟弟了？还先问你，你当他秘书他给你开工资吗？”赵云澜伸手把他扒到一边，顺便扔给他一根棒棒糖，站在教室门口冲着里面喊：“面面，出来，找你说事儿！”

最后排一个披着校服趴在桌子上的男生腾地一下站了起来，明明是和沈巍别无二致的脸黑的几乎冒出煞气：“你再叫一个？”

“沈冕，沈冕同学。”赵云澜笑了一下：“出来一下呗，找你商量个事儿。”

沈冕狠狠瞪着他那张笑脸，半晌，移开视线，向门外走去。

赵云澜把沈冕带到走廊的拐角，因为是午休的原因，来来回回都没什么人。赵云澜略微思考了一下怎么开口：“啊，面……沈冕，你和小巍吵架了？”

沈冕用鼻子哼了一声，不明不白的，也不知道什么意思，赵云澜就当他在耍着脾气认同了，于是接着说：“有什么话不能好好商量啊，你哥说话轻了重了不都是为了你好吗？”依据赵云澜对这哥俩的了解，百分之八十是沈冕先挑事儿，于是他还没猜个大概就直接开始劝。

沈冕张大了眼睛，亮晶晶的瞳仁里面几乎冒出火来：“为了我好？赵云澜，你他妈知道怎么回事儿吗就这么说？”

“我不知道啊，”赵云澜没想到他反应这么大，有点心虚的摸了摸鼻子：“那不是你们俩谁都不告诉我吗……”

“是，都是我的错，我样样没有沈巍好，所以你直接来找我算账，这都是我的错。我不如他听话是我的错，我不如他优秀是我的错——我他妈喜欢你也是我的错！”

“不不不，不是你的错，我也没说怪你……”赵云澜本来想安抚他的手僵在半空：“……什么？”

沈冕像是破罐子破摔了似的，面上的戾气越来越重，他泄愤一样抓住赵云澜的领口，猛地逼近，几乎一字一顿的：“我说，我他妈喜欢你。”

赵云澜本来含在嘴里的棒棒糖掉在地上，发出细微的啪嗒声。

“你，你先放开……”

还没等赵云澜说完，走廊那头一个人影飞快的冲了进来。

又没等赵云澜看清，那个人就狠狠地给了沈冕一拳。

再没等赵云澜反应过来，他就和沈巍、沈冕以打架斗殴为由被抓到了教务处。

03

“沈冕！”‘刺儿头’在沈巍和沈冕面前来回踱步：“又是你挑事儿是吧？这次更厉害，亲哥都揍啊！”

沈巍嘴角青紫，唇线抿成一条形状好看的缝，不等沈冕怼回去就开口：“老师，是我先动的手。”

‘刺儿头’愣了一下，显然是没想到沈巍这个市三好会是施暴者：“沈巍，你不用因为他是你弟弟就包庇他，我看他就是欠教育——赵云澜，你看到过程了，你说是谁的错？”

赵云澜这会儿还处在我是谁我在哪儿的状态下，突然被点名儿，好一会儿没说话。等到‘刺儿头’以为他不会再回答了的时候，他幽幽开口：“是我的错。”

“不是他的问题。”沈巍连忙说。

“关你屁事儿。”沈冕同时说。

‘刺儿头’似乎找到了突破口，连忙继续问：“你的错，你哪儿错了？”

“我错误估计了形势，激化了他们兄弟俩的矛盾，是我的错，我可以写检讨，也可以叫我爸来收拾我。”

‘刺儿头’没想到他这么积极的承认错误，清了一下嗓子：“这个……赵云澜承认错误的态度很好，那这个事儿……其实不是他们俩的问题？”

“不是。”

不是最好，先不说那个屡教不改的沈冕，品学兼优的好学生沈巍要是出了一点问题影响到了之后全市联考就很不妙了。虽然‘刺儿头’心里跟明镜似的，这个事情肯定不像赵云澜说的这么简单，但是他还是决定让老同学的儿子，滑头又会来事儿的赵云澜来背这个锅，不过可以从轻发落。

“那，明天写两千字的检查，再打扫三天操场，这事就翻篇儿。”

沈巍皱起了眉头：“老师，真的不是他的问题，请不要罚他。”

“好了，你不要再说了，快要上下午的课了，你们都给我回班级里学习去。”

沈巍微不可见的咬了咬牙，似乎还想说什么，但是赵云澜拽住了他的胳膊。

“走吧。”沈巍听见他低低的说。

看着他这个样子，沈巍心理先软了三分，任他拽着自己往外走。

沈冕在后面不远不近的跟着。

东楼和西楼的分界是一段楼梯。上了这个楼梯，往东走是东楼，往西走是西楼。

迈上了最后一节楼梯，赵云澜停住了脚步，他回过头，似乎打定了什么注意道：“沈冕，你一定要这样吗？”

沈冕索性往楼梯上一倚：“对啊，你想怎么样？”

“沈冕，”沈巍咬牙切齿：“你才是，应该本分一点。”

“什么叫本分？像你那样畏畏缩——”

“够了！”赵云澜大声呵斥道，他从来没有跟别人用这种语气说过话，不过他隐约觉得假如不在这个时候打断他们，会有更可怕的事情发生：“你们还想回教务处吧？”然后他转向沈冕：“我告诉你，傻子才在死路上一条道走到黑。”

沈冕似笑非笑的勾了一下唇角。

赵云澜一个下午上课都心不在焉，就连最擅长的政治课测验都错了四道选择题，盯着糖半天也不剥开那层花花绿绿的纸，拿起圆珠笔就往削笔刀里面插。沈巍用眼角余光不动声色的看着他犯傻，心里又气又恼，他不希望给赵云澜增添烦恼，也不希望别人给赵云澜增添烦恼。

可他又觉得不甘心，那颗种子是从这个人的眼睛里落下来的，一掉在他的心坎里就如同二十八宿之心的星火，让那酸甜的感情燎了漫山遍野。他宁愿像沈冕那样做一个无理取闹的孩子，也想要把自己隐秘又见不得人的心思告诉赵云澜。

为什么我不能告诉他，为什么我不能告诉他？

夏天的雨总是说来就来，带伞的撑着伞，没带伞的淋个湿透。

沈巍坐在赵云澜自行车的后座，给他撑着伞。今天赵云澜骑的特别愣，看到个坡啊坎啊连躲不都不躲，硬生生的往上骑，颠的车子左摇右晃。

沈巍低着头，盯着赵云澜的白色帆布鞋，刚才溅上的泥点子非常扎眼，像是心里面小小的疙瘩，平也平不下去。

到了沈巍家楼下，赵云澜也没减速，都过了一个单元才突然想起来，猛地一捏车把，周岁四岁的自行车闸发出细长刺耳的‘嘎吱’一声：“不好意思啊小巍，没注意给骑过了。”

沈巍不动声色的从后座上站起来，继续给赵云澜撑着伞，但是没有要离开的意思。

“怎、怎么了？”赵云澜看着沈巍没有表情的脸：“那……明天见？”

“云澜，”沈巍冷不丁开口，他变声期来得晚，去年才刚变成这一副低沉动听的好嗓子。他说话的时候总是会直视对方的眼睛来表示尊重，可这次他低着头。

赵云澜心里咯噔一下。

“可是，我好像也是个傻子，怎么办？”

01

吃早饭的时候，沈冕假装倒牛奶，从厨房的窗户朝楼下看了看。

七点十分，赵云澜的自行车并没有在楼下，看来今天他也不会来了。

沈冕抑制住自己哼起歌来的欲望，脚步轻快的回到餐桌上，他刚一坐下，沈巍就站了起来，拎起挂在衣架上的书包：“我出门了。”

“个早就走啦？（这么早就走啊）”沈母把刚热好的蟹黄汤包放在桌子上：“云澜伐来，面面踏车子搭侬伐？（云澜没来，让面面骑车带你吧）”

“不用了，”沈巍开门：“我走着去就可以了，再见。”

在门关上的一瞬间，沈冕笑了出来。

赵云澜和他哥吵架了。

虽然不知道是什么原因，不过结果还是很令人愉悦的。五天了，从四岁开始，这两个人就没有分开过这么长时间。沈冕比谁都了解沈巍，虽然表面上还是那么温温和和的，心里面着急的已经快炸了。

就比如说明明今天要上体育课，他却没有穿运动鞋。

沈冕一口喝光了剩下的牛奶。

其实那一天的雨下的不大，但是沈巍却执意要给赵云澜撑着伞。

“可是，我也好像是个傻子，怎么办。”

沈巍撑着那把颜色浅淡的伞，细软的雨丝稍微打湿了他的肩膀和耳垂，让他看起来柔软又无助。他局促的盯着赵云澜，眼睛里装着忐忑，又掺杂着那么一点点希冀，忽明忽暗的闪着光。

赵云澜愣了一下，然后，几乎是勉强的扯出一个笑：“你傻？那咱们班就没有聪明人了。”

沈巍眼睛里那么一点的光熄灭了，雨下的这么大，他觉得自己可能是要感冒了。天太冷了，冷的他牙齿都在打颤：“怎么办？”他听见自己又这么问了一遍。

“……”赵云澜的笑容垮了下去，低下了头。

沈巍一下子明白了，自己说的不是时候。他明明可以在漫长的年月里一点一点的渗透，他本来也是这样打算的，却因为半路杀出来的沈冕而自乱了阵脚，在最不合时宜的时候说出了最深处的隐秘心思。

他知道自己本来就应该装作在开玩笑的样子，顺着赵云澜的话茬开一个不咸不淡的玩笑，然后转过身去说明天见。可他又不想逃了。

就这样杀死我吧，他近乎于悲壮的想。把我的心拿出来，狠狠地踩下去，让我永远不要有希望，让我永远不会回来。

可是赵云澜没有，他抬起了头，深深地看了一眼沈巍，然后飞快的，逃也似的骑上了自行车，消失在雨雾的尽头。

沈巍还维持着原来的动作，像是赵云澜仍然站在那里一样撑着伞。赵云澜那一眼，连盛夏都被打湿了，他的心脏冷透了，他甚至都不知道用什么方法来取暖。

第二天，赵云澜没有来接他上学，他站在楼下，从七点等到七点半，最后才打车去的学校。

到学校的时候当然已经迟到了，这是沈巍学生生涯第一次吃到，不过并没有什么窘迫，他顾不上那个了。当他把书包放在桌子上的时候，同位的赵云澜甚至没有侧头看他一眼。

浑浑噩噩的过了第一节课，下课铃一响，沈巍的心提了起来。

和他说话？不和他说话？

没等他想好，赵云澜先开口了，：“我妈昨天给我做了鱼吃。”

沈巍不明所以，没有反应过来的应了一声：“嗯。”

“因为她嫌我脑子笨，她说，假如我这次联考考的不好点，就打折我的狗腿，”他的语气轻快，和平常并没有区别，不过因为没有转过脸，所以也看不清他的表情：“所以从今天开始，我要早点过来学校上早自习，晚上也要留下来和住校生一起上晚自习，可能会回去的很晚，所以不能接送你上下学了。”

期限呢？沈巍想问，是到联考，还是期末，又或者——

可是他还没来得及问，赵云澜就站起身来，笑着伸手勾住体委的脖子：“大庆，一会儿体育课叫上楚恕之他们打篮球啊，我带你，准赢——沈巍，你来吗？”

沈巍的手指蜷曲了一下，将数学卷子的一边扣出一个细小的豁儿。

以他的左胸口为圆心，以他与赵云澜的距离为半径画圆，那圈儿里的空气都像针一样，细密的流入血液，汇聚到他的心尖上。

答案他已经知道了。

02

赵云澜并没有他表现的那么强硬。

沈冕他可以干脆拒绝，可是他对着沈巍并不能说出‘不’字儿。他思考了一个晚上，想到的最好的方法也就是冷处理。沈巍就是一时糊涂，过了这两天就好了，他就想明白了，我们都不至于犯下大错。

可是他又不是没有心肝，沈巍的眼睛藏不住伤心，他每次故意冷落沈巍的时候，沈巍都像是下一秒就会哭出来一样。

他一边疼一边想，果然是伤人伤己。

晚自习结束后，他一个人蹬着自行车回家，天气有些闷热，他出了一身汗，进家门的时候急匆匆的冲向冰箱，从里面翻出了一罐可乐。

“刚回来就喝凉的，胃痛的时候没人管你。”赵母在客厅里练瑜伽，她伸展着身体冲赵云澜喊：“你一个人回来的？”

赵云澜嘴里含着一大口可乐，含含糊糊的应了一声。

“小巍不上晚自习？也是，你看看人家那成绩，哎。”

见他不搭茬，赵母继续聚精会神的跟着电视里的教练学起来。

“妈，我饿了。”

“这么晚吃东西对身体不好，忍忍，明天早上去沈阿姨家蹭两个包子吃。”赵母从来都毫不掩饰自己不想早起给赵云澜做早饭的意图，反正他们两家关系也好的不得了，沈母也从来不介意这些。

赵云澜打开厨房的灯：“我早上不去沈阿姨家。”

“啊？哦，你要上自习，我又给忘了。”赵母终于起身，来到了厨房：“你早上也不和小巍一起上学了？他一个人怎么去学校啊，走到学校不得半个多小时呀？”

“不知道。”赵云澜夹了一瓣糖蒜，就着半个馒头啃着。

赵母稍微看了他一眼，笑了一下，用胳膊肘拐了儿子一下道：“诶呦，我当是你突然转性了发愤图强呢，跟我说要上早晚自习，天上下红雨了——怎么着，和小巍吵架了？”

“没。”

“得了吧，你一翘尾巴我都知道你要干嘛，咋了，跟妈妈倾诉倾诉？”

赵云澜把馒头放下，欲言又止。赵母就笑着看着他，没说话。

“妈，你希望我是什么样的人？”

“什么叫什么样的人，哪方面？”

“就是，”赵云澜斟酌了一下说道：“假如我和其他人有不一样的地方，你怎么想？”

赵母轻飘飘的看了他一眼，她的眼睛很好看，不戴眼镜的时候总是带着能看透人心一样的了然笑意：“小的时候希望你好好学习，上了初中发现学习不怎么样，就希望你快乐，难道现在连快乐都不快乐了？那我就希望你活着。”

赵云澜愣了一下：“我问的不是……”

赵母打断他：“我知道，和别人不一样，你在害怕什么呢？你告诉妈妈，你的不一样有没有伤害到别人？”

“……没有。”

“那就好，你是个好孩子，没长歪，这是我和你爸都引以为傲的。你做事情考虑的很周全，谁对你好你就对谁好，看人也跟明镜似的，既然没有做错什么，为什么要觉得愧疚呢？怕别人非议？人为蟪蛄之命，作什么事儿都瞻前顾后，未免对自己太不善良了。怕爸爸和妈妈伤心？我和你爸能陪你走的道路有限，而我们最希望的事情，我刚才也说了，就是希望你能开心。”赵母揉了揉他的头，一不留神，这孩子都长这么高了：“云澜，别害怕，拿出男孩子的样子来。”

她说完就要转身离开，赵云澜叫住了她。

“妈，我不怕别人，我只怕伤到你和爸。”

赵母无奈的笑了笑：“那你道歉的时候诚恳点儿，你是我身上掉下的一块肉，你的错就是我的错，我还能怪我自己？至于你爸，他更不敢怪我。”

03

龙城一中的顶楼是高三备考学生的教室，清净的很。高考以后，高三届的毕业生都离开了学校，这一层又空了出来，准备迎接下一届高考生，更是清净。

沈冕是被赵云澜叫到顶楼的，他推开有些沉重的隔音门，发出有些刺耳的摩擦声。

赵云澜坐在靠窗那排的倒数第一桌，含着一根棒棒糖向外看，正午的阳光让他看起来有些发白，晃的沈冕眯了一下眼睛。

“啊，来了，”赵云澜闻声看到他，冲他招了招手：“过来坐。”

沈冕细不可见的皱了皱眉，迈开长腿走过去，最后坐在赵云澜身边的桌子上：“叫我来干嘛？”

“不然你猜猜，我叫你过来干嘛。”赵云澜掏了掏校服兜，翻出来一根棒棒糖，想要塞给沈冕：“给你，就剩一根了。”

沈冕不肯接，语气有些硬冷的说：“我不知道。”

赵云澜也没有执意再给，放在手上不经意的转：“我是来拒绝你的。”

沈冕的脸上有一瞬间的空白，仅仅是那一瞬间，他很快的转换情绪，换上了一副似笑非笑：“就这个？赵云澜，你是不是太不了解我了，你凭什么觉得你说了我就会听？”他站起身想要离开教室。

“别慌，面面，”赵云澜抓住他的袖子：“你问过我很多次，我也想了很多次，为什么你和沈巍明明长得几乎是一模一样，我偏偏喜欢沈巍呢，为什么世界上有这么多的人，有男人也有女人，我偏偏喜欢沈巍呢？”

沈冕猛地回头，眼睛死死的蹬着赵云澜。

“尤其是这两天，事儿多，我都快睡不着觉了，”赵云澜闭了闭眼睛：“你看，我黑眼圈都出来了——不过昨天晚上想明白了，哪儿有那么多为什么，我就是喜欢沈巍，没什么理由，我没伤天害理，没对不起谁，凭什么这么痛苦？”

“你叫我过来，是想跟我剖白你对我哥那点破事儿的？”沈冕咬着牙道，他的语气狠戾，但眼睛竟然红了一圈，看起来有那么一点点可怜。

“不是啊，我是想告诉你，面面，有的事儿吧，没什么为什么。就像你说你‘喜欢我’，就连你自己都不知道这到底是为了什么，是我还是你哥，”赵云澜扬起一个笑，好像周遭的空气都轻快了很多：“你要不要继续‘喜欢我’是你的事儿，我没有办法干涉你，不过无论什么时候我的回复都是——我有喜欢的人了，谢谢你，不过，对不起。”

沈冕的脸一下子变得煞白，但眼睛还是恶狠狠地看着赵云澜。

半晌，第一滴眼泪从他眼眶里滑落出来，飞快，似乎带着滚烫的温度，把空气灼烧出一个大洞。第二滴眼泪抑制不住地滚落下来，第三滴，第四滴。

他上一次感受眼泪的咸味已经是很久之前了，朦朦胧胧的记不真切，只记得那个时候还很小的赵云澜递给了他一块糖，也不知道在手里握了多久，一咬起来有点粘牙，但是那能压下咸涩的甜味却是实实在在的。

赵云澜叹了一口气，把手里的棒棒糖打开，塞到了他的嘴里。

“我们家住在对面，我叫赵云澜，我们以后可以一起玩儿了！”

“不过我不知道你们家有两个小朋友，所以我只有一颗糖……”

“我一会儿回家去取一颗给你哦。”

沈冕突然有点后悔，后悔当时拒绝了赵云澜递出的那一块糖，现在想来，那甜味肯定也是实实在在的，可以压下所有的酸涩。

是橘子味的。

04

沈巍看到赵云澜的第一反应是逃跑。

不过赵云澜已经看到他了，还冲他笑了一下：“哟，你怎么来了。”

“我……”沈巍觉得嗓子发紧，一开口，连音调都走了。于是他稍微咳了一下：“自习课，班里有点吵，我想来这边高三的空教室看一下书。”他没说的是，因为自习课没有老师，他害怕赵云澜不冷不热的和自己说话，也看到赵云澜热络亲热和别人说话，他都会难受。

没想到赵云澜也在这里。

沈巍想了一下，这样转头就走断然是不行的，他用眼睛估摸了一下，找了一个离赵云澜最远的位置坐下，摊开书本，心猿意马的看着。

夏天傍晚来的晚，暖色的晚霞像是一层融金，混淆在稀薄的空气中，仔细的镀在赵云澜的身上，沈巍不敢抬头看，空气里的金箔太亮，让他眼痛心痛呼吸痛。

他本来以为赵云澜会受不了，马上就走，没想到赵云澜就像是没事人一样，伸长着腿，无所事事的望窗外看。足球场上有悄悄偷懒的坏小子，趁着自习课溜到足球场上，大声叫嚷着‘传我传我’，那是是悠闲而不知愁的青春，今朝有酒今朝醉，无所畏惧，充满希望，热闹又快活。

可那是别人的热闹，沈巍的手微微用力，圆珠笔尖穿透了薄薄的试题纸。

“哎。”

沈巍吓得后背都冒出冷汗，他战战兢兢的抬起头，不确定赵云澜是不是在叫自己。

“沈巍。”

“……嗯？”沈巍像是怕惊扰到什么似的，声音小到连自己都听不真切。

“你那天说的，是什么意思？”

沈巍立刻连呼吸都屏住了，他心如擂鼓，自己都不知道那天的勇气是哪里来的。

赵云澜等了很久，沈巍听着他衣服摩擦的声音，知道他换了好几个动作。但是沈巍不敢回答，他的勇气就算大过天，现在也不如这个人的一角衣袂。

赵云澜终于等的不耐烦了，他站起身，往沈巍这里走。一步一步，像是踩在沈巍的心上，从边缘到中心，和心跳一起合奏着。

“怎么不说话。”

沈巍稍微一抬眼，就看到了这个人的校服下摆，他却再也不敢往上看，于是他闭上眼睛，默默数着自己的心跳。

一片黑暗之中，他听到窸窸窣窣的声音。

那是糖纸撕开的声音。

他稍微睁开眼，看到赵云澜趴在他面前的桌子上，举着一根棒棒糖，橘子的甜味散在空气里。

“你那天说的太含糊了，”赵云澜笑弯了眼睛，语气轻快。他的身后是殷红光亮的晚霞浓烈似酒，氤氲在他的眉梢和耳畔，带着乱了拍子的醉意，像是六月街角的荼蘼繁花，是沈巍眼里最好看的风景。

“我想让你，清清楚楚的再跟我说一遍。”

沈巍听见他这样说。

—END—


End file.
